


Silent Night Flight

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Haiku [40]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dark, Gen, Haiku, Night, Owls, Poetry, Silence, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A owl takes flight at night.
Series: Haiku [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641604
Kudos: 1





	Silent Night Flight

Showery timber  
A blossom, owl silent fly  
at the perfect night


End file.
